Connection
by Blu Evermind
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow went Super, the combined power of the Chaos Emeralds connects Sonic and Shadow to each other. A year after Shadow's disappearance, Sonic still can't let go. What could it mean? Sonadow.
1. Chp 1

Title: Connection  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow went Super, the combined power of the Chaos Emeralds connects Sonic and Shadow to each other. A year after Shadow's disappearance, Sonic still can't let go. What could it mean?  
  
A/N: Yes, this is a yaoi. Get it through your heads.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Syanora, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
There was a bright light. Shadow squinted his eyes because of the brightness. Maria had died, and didn't when you die, you see a bright light? Shadow made for it, wanting to see his Maria more than anything at that moment. He'd done what she told him to do, Earth was protected, now what about him? What did he get? Shadow wanted to see Maria very badly but when he tried to lift a foot, he found that he couldn't move anything.  
  
Shadow was sure that Maria was in Heaven, hopefully waiting for him. But did Heaven even exist to Shadow? He was made, not born. He was sure God had no hand in his existence. A wave of depression came over Shadow. If he was dead, and he couldn't get into Heaven, would he have to go to Hell? No, Hell was full of brimestone and fire--and this sort of place of nothing didn't seem like Hell. What would happen to Shadow now? Would he stay like this forever, lost in a place that wasn't really a place, a soul wandering nothingness? He'd have to wait and see.  
  
So he waited.  
  
***  
  
It was a crisp, cool, summer day. Tails had got Sonic out of the house with the help of Amy Rose and the group decided to go to Twinkle Park for the day. Well, Sonic didn't actually say anything--but the majority won and they set out for the walk. Sonic had told them that he just wanted to say home. He said he was feeling tired lately and wanted to get some sleep. Amy didn't take this answer and pulled him out anyway.  
  
After half an hour of trying to have fun and having Sonic ruin it with his heavy quilt of depression, Tails and Amy left him on a park bench and went over to a snack stand to get some drinks.  
  
"What's wrong with Soniku? He's been acting like this for some time." Amy said, worried about her blue hero. No pun intented.   
  
"It was like a year ago, after the ARK accident. I don't think he's been able to forgive himself for Shadow dying. But he couldn't save him, it wasn't possible, even for him." Tails explained, "At first, it was just looking like a teenage emotional roller coaster ride, depressed then happy...but its gotten worse."  
  
"You don't think he'd do something crazy like suicide, do you?" Amy quickly asked.  
  
A cold chill went down Tails' back, "N-no. Not Sonic." Tails said quickly, not wanting to worry Amy and trying to make himself believe that also. He looked over to the bench where Sonic was. The hegdehog was deep in thought, bent over with his arms on his knees with his hands propping up his head.  
  
***  
  
Some hero I am. I can't even save one person. I should have died for him or something, its like I shouldn't even be living right now. Maybe if we'd both have died, I wouldn't be feeling this huge pile of doubt that breaks away at my spine and my soul.  
  
My soul?  
  
Sometimes, if I'm really concentrated, I feel like I don't have a body. And then a fresh wave of loss and confusion comes over me. I can't go somewhere, I can't see someone...what does it mean? The feelings I have, they aren't mine to feel but I do.  
  
And then I get to thinking about him. About Shadow. And then he's not dead suddenly. But he's dead. Dead dead dead dead. And I can't bring him back. I don't get a second chance, there is no continue, no extra life. But I feel as though he's alive again and I just....I'm at a fork in the road.  
  
I can't keep going on like this, I can't live any longer if I can't accept the truth when I know its the truth when something else--something that's not even mine is stopping me.  
  
DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD....  
  
***  
  
The day of doing nothing passed really fast with Tails and Amy. And before Sonic knew it, he was back at his apartment in Station Square, looking out a window up at the starry sky. The moon was still in pieces, an object of reflection on the chaos that was witnessed only a year ago. Sonic sighed and followed a falling star as it made its golden way across the sky. Then it began to fall.  
  
As it fell, it got bigger and bigger, until Sonic's keen sight noticed its odd, smooth shape. Like a golden gem, falling. Sonic did a double take. Gems do not fall from the sky. For a fleeting moment, Sonic was reminded of the fake emerald that Tails had created. Whatever happened to that? But the moment he thought it, he doubted it. But that feeling that didn't belong to him was taking over and before he knew it, he was outside, running at supersonic speeds towards the landing site.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
***  
  
Okay, so what do you think? This is the new improved "Connection" with which I believe is way better...I've improved the plot. 


	2. Chp 2

Title: Connection- Chp. 2  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow went Super, The combined power of the Chaos Emeralds connects Sonic and Shadow to each other. A year after Shadow's disappearance, Sonic still can't let go. What could it mean?  
  
A/N: I want to thank whoever rewviewed. Yaay!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sonic found himself at the very wild beach, the waves crashing into the shore, pulling up sand from inches deep. The gem had fallen a few feet away, creating a crater a couple of meters in diameter. Sonic walked over and examined it. It was the fake Chaos Emerald alright, glowing brightly from its trip through the atsmosphere...or was it something else that made it glow so brightly?  
  
Reacting before thinking, Sonic picked up the emerald, and brought it up to his face. It was very hot, too hot and Sonic's hand was burning, he tried to drop it, but found he couldn't, as if his hand were glued to the gem and he heard a familar voice cry out those famous words: Chaos Control!  
  
Sonic's breath caught in his chest, he knew that voice, so very well, but he didn't get a chance to think on it, a golden light surrounded him and he disappeared. Sonic hit the ground and the gem was nowhere to be found. And even if it were there, he couldn't find it in this absurd brightness. He stood up and his eyes met black and red, reasurring in the least. But when his emerald eyes met the ruby-colored ones of the figure in front of him, he gasped.  
  
"S-Shadow?" Sonic stuttered, hands automatically reaching out to touch the other hedgehog's chest, perferably the tuft of white fur there. The figure was warm, it was alive alright, but was it Shadow?  
  
The other hedgehog's composure crumbled slightly, but he did not remove the hand. It had been so long since he had seen anyone here...trapped in the emerald. He smiled. "Yes, its me."  
  
Sonic withdrew his hand, knowing it was kind of stupid to do such a thing. He blushed lightly, "Your not dead?"  
  
"No, I don't think I can die, Sonic." Shadow responded, "You see, I'm trapped here in the chaos emerald...I don't know how long its been since the battle with the prototype..."  
  
"A year." Sonic said hastily, "The anniversary is in two days."  
  
It was Shadow's turn to blush. Sonic had been keeping time since he'd been trapped? He didn't think he was dead at all! Sonic was simply waiting for Shadow to return...to him? Probably not. But that wouldn't have bothered Shadow in the least. Sonic was the main topic on his mind at times when he was trapped up here.  
  
Sonic walked around in the light, "So, how do we get out of this chaos emerald?"  
  
"I've had many ideas, just guesses mostly...but do you have that emerald, the fake one?"  
  
"I had it, but I lost it around here. It was glowing but it is so bright in here, it will be hard to find it..." Sonic trailed off as Shadow pulled the green emerald-the emerald Shadow had with him the first time Sonic had seen him-from behind his back. Sonic sweatdropped, "Where do you keep that?"  
  
Shadow laughed with that deep voice of his, "Its for me to know and for you to find out."  
  
What was that? Some type of welcome? Sonic arched his eyebrows and glanced back at Shadow who was now pointing his emerald somewhere in the space. Among the space, something glowed brighter than the light. Sonic walked over to it. It was the emerald! Somehow the green one was attracting it to the other. Kind of like how Sonic got here...attracted to Shadow. Sonic walked back over to Shadow who seemed happier than he had ever seen him.  
  
This brought up something Sonic wanted to ask, "So all those foregin feelings--they were yours?"  
  
Shadow nodded, "And I was feeling yours. You never gave up, I never gave up. I didn't know what you were so dedicated to, until now." There was a silence, then Shadow started talking again. "Now, I guess we do Chaos Control and our combined powers of going super should be powerfuller than the Emerald's hold over us."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"We see what happens."  
  
Both hedgehogs got a tight hold on their emeralds, yelled "Chaos Control" and waited a second, bringing all their strength up, through their bodies, being turned super. A dark crack appeared far off as the familar feeling of being connected washed over Shadow and Sonic.  
  
"Its working!" Shadow said, relieved.  
  
Sonic nodded and went back to concentrating on breaking the emerald. It was like using all your power to shake up a can of pop and forcing the metal container itself to open, the aluminum bending in a way nothing should bend. Their power was increasing by the minute. Shadow's need to get the hell out of there and Sonic's need to see Shadow free overwhelmed the power of the chaos emeralds. The cracks in the light became more frequent and multiplied in number until the light escaped, let the darkness of night in and the sounds of the ocean wash over both beings.  
  
Finally, when the force was gone for good, both hedgehogs were forced apart, Sonic landing in a shrub bush on the sandy beach and Shadow onto the shore, where tiny waves hit his unmoving body. The shatters of both chaos emeralds suddenly dimmed and turned black and cold, looking like dark, smokey, unliving coals.  
  
Sonic sat there for a second, staring up at the sky as the gold swept off his body by the wind, sending the golden particles up into the air, looking like millions of stars that suddenly died.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
***  
  
Well, that was...woah. If I don't get a review for this then I'm a Chao. 


	3. Chp 3

Title: Connection- Chp 3  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow went Super, The combined power of the Chaos Emeralds connects Sonic and Shadow to each other. A year after Shadow's disappearance, Sonic still can't let go. What could it mean?  
  
A/N: Um...sorry if there was any misunderstandings about the plot at all. I'm a new fan to Sonic and I've read Sonadow and decided to try it for a while. *I* don't think its complicated. Lookie! An OC is in this one! Yaay, I think.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Tails was working up late at night on the Cyclone when there was a very loud and urgent knock on his door. Grabbing a napkin to wipe the oil off of his fur, he walked from his workshop the the front door and opened it to be bum-rushed aside as Sonic carrying some black form ran in.   
  
"Sonic! Who is that?" Tails asked urgently, walking over to Sonic who sat the black hedgehog down on the sofa.   
  
Sonic glared back at him angrily, "Its Shadow."  
  
Tails gasped. It couldn't be Shadow, Shadow had died. Shadow was gone. Tails looked at the hedgehog on the sofa as Sonic went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. It was Shadow alright. He didn't have on the golden bracelet, Sonic had that on his own arm. Rouge had gave it back to him, something about not wanting to sell it on mistake. Sonic hadn't talked to Rouge since.  
  
From Tails' examination, the black hedgehog was simply knocked out from a high fall and speckles of--what was that, sand-- was in his fur. Tails made to start to brush it out when Sonic appeared, stopping his hand. "Lemmie do it." he said softly.  
  
Tails nodded and backed away, "Where did he come from, Sonic?"  
  
Sonic sat down on the sofa with Shadow and wiped away the sand from around his mouth and eyes and the delicate skin on the shell of his ears. If one who'd not known the shit that both of them had been through walked by, they would have never guessed that they'd been rivals. Sonic was treating him so lovingly, it was almost scary. Like a very gentle glass figure that could break at any moment.   
  
*He can't leave me, not yet, not when I just got him back* Sonic thought, ignoring Tails' question.  
  
"Um, okay, I'll just be downstairs...in the lab if you need anything." Tails said, walking off. *He just needs time to be alone. I doubt if he ever thought Shadow was dead, probably just thinking how'd he would still be alive*  
  
***  
  
Hours passed. Sonic never seemed to stay in one place for long, but he just couldn't leave Shadow's side. The blue hedgehog yawned, *As soon as he opens his eyes, I'll close mine* he thought and looked up through the window. It was sunrise, Sonic had stayed up all night with him and he still hadn't woken up. Then suddenly, as if the angels had heard Sonic's pleading thoughts, Shadow's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Sonic and his eyes closing and him leaning into the sofa with a sigh of relief.  
  
Shadow sat up, head throbbing, going over the previous night's events. He saw a glass of water and two asprin on the table. He took them and drunk the whole glass of water and noticed that he was more thirsty than he thought, got up and looked for the kitchen. As soon as he began to run the water, the front door burst open and a familar bat girl, a red enchidna, and a pink fox girl walked in.  
  
"TAILS, I DON'T SMELL ANYTHING COOKING!" Knuckles yelled walking through the door, holding Rouge's hand.  
  
"Stop yelling so much, I think he can hear you." The pink fox said.  
  
"No, he can't, Fiona. He's probably in his lab working on something--hey, its Sonic!" Knuckles said, walking over to the sofa where Sonic had just went to sleep.  
  
"Hey, someone's in the kitchen. " Rouge said, pulling Knuckles away from the sleeping Sonic. "Who is that?"  
  
*Shit! What will they say if they see me?* Shadow thought and ducked down.  
  
Rouge made her way (with attached Knuckles) to the kitchen, "They looked so familar."  
  
Not wanting to look like a weirdo already, Shadow stood up as soon as Rouge and Knuckles entered. Rouge gasped, Knuckles fell and Fiona followed the suprise. "S-Shadow?" Rouge stuttered. "Your dead."  
  
"Eh?" Knuckles mumbled.  
  
"Who's that?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Shadow, what are you doing here? Your dead." Rouge sat down at the kitchen table and laughed in spite of her suprise, not believing what she was seeing. "Sonic saw you die. He told us you were dead."  
  
*I wish they'd stop using that word* Shadow thought angrily, "Well, he made a mistake then."  
  
Knuckles stood up, "I remember you now..."  
  
*He forgot!? How could they doubt that I was still alive, after such a little time?* Shadow was getting more pissed by the second. Shadow took his glass of water and went to go sit at the sofa with Sonic, who looked like he wouldn't be getting up for quite a while. The others were still awaiting answers that Shadow was too pissed to give him--and half of the questions he was sure he couldn't answer because of the complication of them.  
  
A few minutes later, Tails came upstairs and saw the group in his kitchen and slapped his forehead. "Oh! I completely forgot! I've been too busy since Shadow arrived. I'm sorry guys."  
  
Fiona ran over to Tails, "Miles, you haven't gotten any sleep! What have you been researching now?"  
  
"The chaos emeralds. And what excactly happened." Tails yawned, "Well, everything you need to cook is in the fridge--and Knuckles, don't go anywhere near the stove, you know what happened last time."  
  
"Don't worry, I love my eyebrows." Knuckles said.  
  
Rouge laughed, despite the lingering problem, "You don't have eyebrows."  
  
"And I never will." Knuckles said sadly.  
  
"Okay...if the retardation will leave the room, I can explain exactly why Shadow is here." Tails said.  
  
Shadow was very thankful for Tails at that moment, he didn't want to answer any questions. He sipped his water quietly, every now and then watching Sonic sleep.  
  
"The chaos emeralds were created to give off their powers for good or for evil, it all depends who gets them. When Sonic and Shadow went super to defeat the the prototype, the chaos emeralds' power was combined, and so to some extent was Sonic and Shadow. When they blasted the prototype with a final chaos control, the emeralds power was very depleted, so the chaos emeralds backfired, absorbing energy. Shadow was absorbed into one of the emeralds but Sonic got away.   
  
We were always trying to find the last chaos emerald, the light green one, it got lost in space, until a day ago when it fell on earth. But that's all I know on the matter--I believe Sonic knows the rest." Tails said.  
  
Everybody blinked. "Your too smart for your own good, fox boy." Fiona said, laughing lightly.  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
***  
  
Ooh! I read Sonic adventures, Heliotrope (did I spell that right?) it was great! ^_^ I hope this wasn't too complicated. 


	4. Chp 4

Title: Connection- Chp 4  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow went Super, The combined power of the Chaos Emeralds connects Sonic and Shadow to each other. A year after Shadow's disappearance, Sonic still can't let go. What could it mean?  
  
A/N: The plot is not as complicated as I thought. The reviewers said it fit...woah. Fiona goodness! ^_^  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Because everyone was making so much noise at breakfast, Rouge suggested that they put Sonic in Tails' room for the time being. Knuckles and Shadow carried him, almost dropped him once but Sonic stayed asleep.  
  
"I don't see why we're doing this, Sonic goes to sleep to loud music, what could loud voices possibly do?" Knuckles said, after laying him on the bed.  
  
Shadow laughed but didn't respond. When they got back to the kitchen, Rouge was setting out plates and glasses of orange juice. Fiona was getting Tails caffinated pop (he was too young to drink coffee, what is he, 10?). Shadow went to get the skillet of eggs. It'd be a long time for Shadow to fit in, he was like a zombie--the nice kind of course.  
  
After all the food was passed out (and Shadow had saved a plate for Sonic, he's so nice) they began to eat.  
  
"These eggs are good." Fiona said, "Who made them?"  
  
"I did," Shadow responded.  
  
"Sonic can't cook worth a damn. He's always eating take-out, its not healthy with all that msg and stuff. But the last time I let him cook, he burned the fur off of his ears." Tails said, laughing.  
  
Shadow sweatdropped. Were 10 year olds suppose to use the word 'damn'?  
  
"After breakfast, me and Knuckles are going to meet Amy at the fair in Twinkle park. Its like they set those things up overnight." Rouge explained.  
  
Fiona grabbed Tails' hand, "Do you want to go, Miles?"  
  
"I suppose so..." the fox boy could go for long periods of time without sleep, he was a genius, wasn't he? "Do you want to come, Shadow?"   
  
"What?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Do you want to come with us to the fair?"  
  
"Oh, no thankyou, I'll just stay here." Shadow responded quickly.  
  
"Okay," Tails said, "That's fine."  
  
Knuckles stood up, "Okay, who's going to wash the dishes?"  
  
Rouge stood up also, at the same time as Tails, "Its not me." They responded at the same time.  
  
"What--NO!" Fiona cried. "You little freaks! Just cause I'm not finshed eating doesn't mean--"  
  
"That's the new rule. The last one to finish, does the dishes." Tails said.  
  
"Was that suppose to rhyme?" Fiona asked.  
  
"No..." he trailed off, walking away to his room. Knuckles and Rouge left to the living room. Shadow was just...there.  
  
Fiona grumbled and stood up, gathering the dishes. Shadow stood up and steadied her hands, "I'll help you."  
  
Fiona smiled, "Thanks!" she said, "Can you start the dishwater? Tails is such a techie, but does he have a dishwasher?--nooo. If we ever get married, I'm forcing him to buy one."  
  
Shadow turned around, shocked, "What?" Fiona didn't look older than 14 or 15.  
  
She blushed, "Did I say that out loud? Oh well, happens sometimes."   
  
Shadow quickly processed that the little pink fox was clearly insane.  
  
***  
  
About half an hour later, the group left for Twinkle park from Tails' apartment. Shadow decided to check on Sonic and think about what Tails had said.  
  
~ the chaos emeralds' power was combined, and so to some extent was Sonic and Shadow...~  
  
But what did it mean when the emerald shattered and went dark? Did the connection that he and Sonic share, die? Would Sonic go on about his regular routine, being Shadow's rival? Shadow looked at his fur, it was free of all sand after he'd hit the shore. Sonic must have brushed it all out.  
  
Maybe the scientific connection died, but something else, something more personal was now between them...bringing them together. Shadow sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at Sonic for a moment. He looked at peace. That's what Shadow wanted to be, at peace. But he'd never get to see Maria ever again, so that peace was out of the question.   
  
But could he have it with him?  
  
*I don't know if he likes me like that, but he does care* Shadow thought, and lay down next to Sonic, looking at his sleeping face until he fell into a restless sleep, at peace with everything around him.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at Twinkle Park, Rouge was patting Knuckles on the back as he vomited in a trashcan. "See, I told you not to ride the Zipper."  
  
"At least he didn't choke on his gum like that girl's auntie over there." Fiona said, looking at Knuckles distastefully.  
  
"I hope she's okay." Tails added thoughtfully.  
  
Fiona took Tails' arm, "Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel! Come on!"  
  
"Okay, but it looks like it could do with a extra layer of paint and it might need to be oiled down a bit...and the hinges on the seats look rusty and..." Tails trailed off as Fiona dragged him over to the ride.  
  
"I hate riding with Tails, he has to know every flaw and he just made the supervisor at The Ring of Fire cry..." Knuckles said, pulling his head from the trashcan and eating the breathmint Rouge had just given him.  
  
"Look, there goes the Swan Ride, don't you want to go on that?" Rouge said seductivly.  
  
"I dunno...people may be watching us..." Knuckles said grinning.  
  
"Oh, come on, the only ones there are probably deaf old people and and bratty little kids."  
  
"Like Amy?"  
  
"No, not like Amy...why do you ask?"  
  
"No, there's Amy." Knuckles said, pointing.  
  
Amy ran up to meet them, "Hi! Is Soniku with you?"  
  
"No, he's tired so we left him." Rouge said. Purposely not telling her were.  
  
"Where--"  
  
"Look!" Knuckles said from no where. "Cotton candy!"  
  
"Where? I want some!" Amy said, turning around as Knuckles and Rouge quickly flew away.  
  
They landed next to the exiting gate of the Ferris Wheel. Knuckles turned to Rouge, "Why didn't you tell her where he was? She could go torment him instead."  
  
"Are you daft? Don't you see?" Rouge said, slapping her forehead.  
  
"No...see what?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"How Shadow looks at Sonic? And Sonic likes Shadow, unlike Amy..."  
  
"Oh....I still don't get it."   
  
Rouge was getting angry, "Shadow would be better for him!" she cried. Everybody around stopped and faced her.  
  
Knuckles laughed and took her hand, "Come on, lets go get you a caffeine free pop or something. And a cotton candy. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere near that Cotton Candy stand." Rouge mumbled.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
***  
  
That didn't have alot of Sonadow goodness, did it? Well, the next chappie will. I promise you that or the chao egg I suddenly am will hatch. ^_^ 


	5. Chp 5

Title: Connection- Chp 5  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow went Super, The combined power of the Chaos Emeralds connects Sonic and Shadow to each other. A year after Shadow's disappearance, Sonic still can't let go. What could it mean?  
  
A/N: O_O I didn't except so many reviews. Well, as I so dearly promised, more Sonadow goodness!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was around noon when Sonic's eyes fluttered open and he looked ahead, in front of him. Shadow was right next to him, their faces aline with each other. The sight made Sonic's heart melt. He'd thought that when Shadow was well again, he'd go back to his prissy "I'm Way Better Than You Blue One" attitude. But Sonic was wrong. In a way, Shadow had lost whatever he'd had. He'd lost Maria, his home, and even his own time period. In a way, Sonic was all that Shadow had.  
  
The crimson eyes also opened. "Soniku..." Shadow mumbled softly.  
  
Sonic blushed. Shadow had never called him that before...oddly he liked it.  
  
"Thankyou for looking after me last night." Shadow said.  
  
"Your welcome." Sonic responded, trying to swallow his heart when he noticed how very close they were.  
  
"I want to thankyou, Soniku..." Shadow breathed, putting left hand on the side of Sonic's head and pulling him closer. "Lemmie thank...you..." Shadow breathed against Sonic's lips. Sonic did not struggle, he was already having a hard time thinking. All he knew was that he was close to something, something so good that if he didn't get it now, he would sure as hell die...and then those lips were on his and everything seemed perfect. Something wet and alive entered his mouth, rolling around on his teeth, awakening his own, still tounge. But it didn't matter, nothing else mattered. All that did was that this didn't stop. One of them breathed through their noses' and the gust of hot air only made the moment more passionate. Not even the natural need for Oxygen could part them. Their tounges fought a few seconds, one of them whimpered and Sonic found himself being turned over on his back as Shadow let their lips part for second to straddle him. Something had broken, the connection they shared. Sonic didn't dare open his eyes--was Shadow going to make him open them...no, those familar lips were back on his, that familar tounge was sliding across his lips...it was like he'd known Shadow forever, even though he didn't...but deep down he wanted to. Oh God, he wanted to so much...but that mouth moved down, kissing at his chin, to his neck, nibbling lightly there. Sonic gasped and tried to throw his head back, but the steady hand clasped to his head wouldn't allow it. Shadow was taking his time with the other hedgehog, wanting to explore Sonic's body and wanting to map it out with his tounge, never wanting to forget any of it. An erection pressed against his stomach as he started to rub against Sonic's own crotch--   
  
"--No." Sonic suddenly moaned.  
  
Shadow stopped his tender menstrations and looked up from his place on Sonic's chest, "What?"  
  
"No," Sonic repeated, sitting up a little, making his face level with Shadow's, "Don't you see where we are?"  
  
The thought quickly sunk in, Shadow blushed. They were in a bed, Tails' bed. A ten year old boy fox slept here--they couldn't do that to him. Sonic started laughing loudly. The sound of happiness made Shadow laugh too. Shadow got unstraddled him and lay back down next to him. "So we're at an agreement?" Shadow asked.  
  
Sonic turned back over and kissed him, "Yeah..." he wanted to say something more, something like ashiteru...but couldn't get himself to say it. He just sat up, breaking their eye contact. "I'm hungry...is there anything to eat?"  
  
"I saved you a plate from breakfast...but that was hours ago," Shadow responded, "But I'm sure there are other things."  
  
"Like chillidogs!" Sonic added, more to himself than to Shadow though.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, once again, at Twinkle Park, Fiona and Tails were still pointing out flaws in the rides. Fiona and Tails were hand in hand, causing some people to turn around and say 'aww' and Fiona blushed deeply while it seemed that Tails was oblivious to all of the actions around him. When suddenly, before the confusion could die down, Amy Rose ran up to them, a necklace of smokey quartz looking jewels around her neck. It didn't even match her happy, colorful state.   
  
"Hey guys!" Amy said cheerfully.  
  
Tails looked up, a bright light in his eyes, "Hey Amy. I like your necklace!"  
  
Fiona pouted. She wanted Tails to act like that around her. Did he even notice they were walking hand in hand? She never answered the pink hedgehog.  
  
"Thanks!" Amy said, hand automatically coming up to touch the elegant necklace, "I made it myself. I found the jewels on the beach. Cool huh?"  
  
"Yeah, your good at that," Tails looked down suddenly, "Your good at lot of things..." he mumbled.  
  
"Thanks!" Amy responded.  
  
"Well, except cooking." Fiona said coldly.  
  
Amy didn't catch the sudden harshness and laughed brightly, "Yeah, that. Poor Knuckles will never have eyebrows." She leaned in to Fiona, "Don't tell him that, I kinda messed up what he was cooking."  
  
"Oh, I won't." Fiona said, happy to have something on her to rat about.  
  
"But whats really weird is that these jewel thingies are cold as ice." Amy said, leading back to the necklace subject, "They were kinda of warm when I found them, and they heated up a moment ago, but now their ice. Maybe you'd like to examine on of them, Tails?" Amy continued, pulling the necklace off and taking off one of the jewels. She was about to hand it to Tails when Fiona quickly snatched it.  
  
"Lemmie see that!" Fiona said loudly as she brought it close to face. "These aren't black..look, their smokey inside...as if they were a light color before..." She leaned over closely to Tails and simply let his genius step in.   
  
Tails, took her hand holding the jewel and brought it close to his face instead. Fiona was in heaven! "Look at the smooth tip...its as if it broke off of a man-made jewel. It was shaped by someone. And I bet the other pieces form a whole..." Tails suddenly snatched the necklace from Amy, pulling the jewels off the string. Fiona held out her hands and let Tails connect the pieces there. Amy was staring in shock, they'd messed up her necklace.  
  
"TAILS! You jerk!" Amy cried, stomping off.  
  
Tails, who'd been holding it together suddenly let go of Fiona's hand and went to chase Amy, "NO! Wait! I'm sorry, Amy, I can fix it..." he trailed off, leaving Fiona behind.  
  
"Stupid two-tailed jerk..." Fiona mumbled and turned back to her hands, "AH!! I know this from somewhere...is it a chaos emerald...?"  
  
The newly fixed jewel in her hand had started to glow a pale yellow from the smokey inside....  
  
End of Chapter Five  
  
***  
  
Sorry that took so long to update guys, but school just started again and eggh...bastard teachers. 


	6. Chp 6

Title: Connection-Chp 6  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow went Super, The combined power of the Chaos Emeralds connects Sonic and Shadow to each other. A year after Shadow's disappearance, Sonic still can't let go. What could it mean?  
  
A/N: Because I just noticed--a disclaimer--I don't own Sonic because Sega owns them and if I did own them, the next game would have a segment called pin the tail on the Shadow. o_O Insane yes, hating it, no.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sunset was setting on the Mystic Ruins and the gang had not yet came back from Twinkle Park. Sonic and Shadow were sitting on Tails' front porch, not really doing anything. I mean, who could move after eating 5 of Sonic's famous chilidogs? It seemed the two shared yet another trait--big appetites.  
  
"Oh...." Shadow moaned, "My stomach..."  
  
"Isn't it *burp* wonderful?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh...Yesss..." Shadow sighed.  
  
At first, both hedgehogs were very eager to go back to Sonic's apartment and ahem..*cough* fuck, but the meal told them otherwise. Besides, neither had the key and there was no telling if Big was still stalking Tails. So they decided to wait for everyone to come back and then leave.  
  
Now that their whole lives were ahead of them, many questions came up. "So..." Shadow said, "Can I come live with you?"  
  
"Of course!" Sonic beamed, "There was never a doubt. Mind you, I'm a little messy..."  
  
"And us?"   
  
"I guess you could say we're a couple now." Sonic looked down and blushed.  
  
Shadow stared on into the sunset, "That's nice."  
  
Sonic looked up and gasped, "DON'T STARE AT THE SUN! YOU GO BLIND LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
Shadow sweatdropped, "Ya don't go blind looking at the sunset. Its not directly at you and is safe to look at."  
  
Sonic laughed, "Oh yeah...hehehe."  
  
Shadow looked over at Sonic and lightly smiled, the flare of innocence around him was irristable, "Come here." he mummered and brought an arm around Sonic's shoulder, bringing him and the chair closer. Sonic made a little sigh and lay on Shadow's shoulder. Both looked on for a while, not speaking. It was as if something wanted to be said but neither of them could say it. Was this love? Or was this an absence-makes-the-heart-grow-fonder-for-a-little-while thing? Shadow was asking these questions in his head when he suddenly noticed the golden bracelet on Sonic's wrist, "You still have that?"  
  
"This?" Sonic said, holding up his wrist, "Oh yeah..." Their eyes met for a serious moment, "I wear it all the time."  
  
Shadow looked away. Could he love again? Would Sonic leave him like Maria did? Shadow blinked and looked away from the sun. Maybe Soniku was right..the sun was bright. Really bright. Shadow closed his eyes but the brightness lingered.  
  
"Sonic? Are you seeing this?"  
  
"Holy shit! Your glowing!"  
  
Shadow opened his eyes and looked around, it was as if he were back in the emerald again...just to be sure,. he clutched tighty to Sonic's shoulder but suddenly something invisible was tugging at his chest and he and Sonic fell out of their chairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Shadow cried.  
  
***  
  
"Check this out!" Fiona said, holding up the emerald as the group got off the train and started walking down the stairs leading to the ground. The Chaos emerald was glowing semi-brightly now.  
  
"Where do you keep that?" Tails mumbled.  
  
"Do ya wanna find out, Miles?" Fiona said seductively.  
  
"Not really..." Tails said, taking the jewel out of Fiona's hands, "Its absorbing energy from some unknown source."  
  
Rouge stopped Knuckles, who was just about to fly off the platform, "If Shadow came from the emerald, 10 bucks I know where that energy is coming from."  
  
Knuckles, who wasn't paying attention whined, "I wanna fly! Lemmie fly! Pwease?"  
  
***  
  
Both hedgehogs were standing up now, but Shadow was still getting brighter by the second. Suddenly, a stream of the light started to flow from Shadow's chest and it lead a way toward the steps where seconds later, Tails appeared, holding an emerald where the beam was going into.  
  
Sonic tried to cut it off but as soon as he touched it, he was flew back. "Its like pure energy...but why is it doing that?"  
  
Shadow fell to his knees, "It hurts...why does it hurt, what does it want?" The color drained from his eyes, leaving them a dull grey.  
  
Tails ran up to the porch and threw the jewel against the hard concrete. It at once shattered again and the light dimmed and disappeared, Shadow's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back with Sonic catching him in his arms just in time.  
  
"Tails, what the hell just happened?"  
  
"The emerald backfired again...it was absorbing Shadow's energy from outside the jewel. The closer the jewel was to Shadow, the more exteme was the absorbing process."  
  
"How do we stop it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
***  
  
Bam bum BAHHH! OOHIE! Cliffhangers! And I really don't know when I'll have the time to just sit down and write a whole chappie at once. But for now, I say you all go out and buy the Evanesance CD "Fallen" or download the song "My Last Breath" by Evanesance and review telling me its the BEST SONADOW SONG EVER!!! 


	7. Chp 7

Title: Connection-Chp 7  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow went Super, The combined power of the Chaos Emeralds connects Sonic and Shadow to each other. A year after Shadow's disappearance, Sonic still can't let go. What could it mean?  
  
A/N: Trying not to make this sound so hentai...but if get it wrong, you'll still love it. There are some sick people out there. Oh, yeah, the disclaimer...I don't known these um...animals. Oh god what am I doing to these poor...um animals?  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Shadow was lying on the couch with Sonic sitting next to him. Everybody else was huddled around the living room, except Tails, who everybody was watching march around the room, thinking.  
  
"What could have made the emeralds go after Shadow besides Sonic? Their both equal in power--shouldn't they have both been captured?" Tails was mumbling.  
  
"Wake up, please..." Sonic whispered. He wasn't afraid to show his love of the other hedgehog to the public, he hated hiding and appression and all that, right?  
  
"There's nothing anywhere on Angel Island talking about this happening. Perhaps it was unexpected even by those before me?" Knuckles noted.  
  
"Ohh, ya think?" Rouge responded sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, come on! You've got to admit, that was the most intelligent thing I've said thus far."  
  
"Okay, but..."  
  
"Hey, do you think it has anything to with Shadow being 50 years old?" Fiona suddenly spoke up, "That's kinda like the dependent variable here, right? The thing thats different between them?"  
  
Tails suddenly turned to look at Fiona, his blue eyes opened in suprise, "Wow. That's pretty good, Fiona."  
  
"Thanks." Fiona responded, suppressing a blush.  
  
"The emeralds are after Shadow because of his invincibility. Shadow cannot die." Tails explained, "Unfortunately, that's what the emeralds are after. And if they can't get that, then they'll just go right for the energy he has now, depleting it until he is nothing more."  
  
Sonic looked up, tears springing in the crisp green eyes, "But he can't die! You just said that."  
  
"Yes, I did, but the emeralds can deplete Shadow's physical energy. That explains why his eyes went a dull grey, the life was sucked from them. And the worst part is, the longer it takes for us to find a way to stop it, the chaos emerald doesn't even need to be put together to start taking energy."  
  
Sonic looked down at Shadow, fresh tears falling like stars onto Shadow's black fur, quickly rolling off the other hedgehogs chest. "Then, there might not be alot of time left for him."  
  
"Possibly." Tails responded.  
  
***  
  
I'd thought we'd have our whole lives for this, Shadow. I'd thought that maybe one day I'd tell you and I'd be ready and you'd smile back and tell me the same and all would be right with this world.  
  
But how ironic that which gives you life can take it away.  
  
If you leave me Shadow, it'll be just like before, only worse. Remember when you were frozen, that'll be how my heart will be, Shadow. I'll be frozen because the only one with the candle will have left me. The connection we've shared--it lets me feel what your feeling and you don't think you belong here. You don't think anything will happen at death, but it will. You'll go to God. I know you will because...because...  
  
Because only God could have created someone as wonderful as you. And...  
  
Ashiteru...  
  
***  
  
Shadow was still asleep but now Sonic had got him over to his apartment. All the lights were off and the only glow was the city lights from the closed windows and the only sounds were Sonic's whispering and Shadow's breaths.  
  
"Please wake up...please, we don't have much time, we don't--"  
  
As if the very angels heard Sonic's desperate whispers, Shadow's eyes sprang open. The dull grey automatically turned back to red and Shadow sat up and clutched his chest.  
  
"Shadow!" Sonic cried gleefully, resisting the urge to pounce the black hedgehog, "Are you okay? Do you need anything--"  
  
"I know what happened. And I know what could happen." Shadow spoke softly.  
  
"Oh." Sonic mumbled dully. Stupid connection. He wanted Shadow not to worry.  
  
"We don't have much time left." Shadow said, pulling Sonic up to the bed with him.  
  
"We still have Tails....he knows alot, and he's very smart, he'll find a way..."  
  
"Stop trying to fill your mind with happy thoughts, Soniku. That's not where our connection lies." Shadow placed a hand on Sonic's chest, "It lies here...in our hearts."  
  
Sonic looked up at Shadow, easily seeing him through the darkness. The city lights reflected off of his emerald eyes making him look very vunerable indeed. Shadow lightly pushed Sonic on the bed, hand behind his head before he hit the pillow. Their lips met in a searing kiss but Shadow pulled away when something warm and wet touched his cheek. It was a tear, caught in their lips embrace and Shadow brought his thumb up to gently wipe it away.  
  
"Don't cry, Soniku."  
  
"I just...I can't..." Sonic was cut off by another kiss from Shadow's lips and he was grateful yet upset. Would he ever have the moment to tell Shadow he loved him, or did the connection between them ever need something as crude as words? "Oh wait!" Sonic said, leaning up for a bit to his bedside table. He opened a dresser and looked through it a moment, then came back up with a small tube of lubricant. "What kick-ass sex scene isn't complete with the kick-ass sex scene lubricant?"  
  
Shadow laughed and took the tube from Sonic. He applied a small amount onto his middle finger and leaned down in between Sonic's legs and watched with bright eyes as the finger delved deep to his knuckle into his tight opening. Sonic gasped and arched his back.  
  
"Shhh..." Shadow cooed as he moved his finger around in Sonic, preparing the hole patiently. He didn't want Sonic to feel pain.  
  
"Oh god...Shadow..." Sonic whispered as Shadow added another finger to the opening. There were very few words to describe how he felt right now--complete, whole--but something was missing.  
  
"Are you ready?" Shadow asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Sonic panted. Shadow smiled. So much like Sonic to say that. Shadow pulled his slick fingers out of Sonic's entrance. Then he sat up and brought his body to rest over Sonic's. Suddenly, everything paused. "Hey...Shadow?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever done this before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, just wanted to know that. Are you sure your going to put your--"  
  
Shadow blushed, "Y-yes! I'm a virgin, not blind!" he said, voice faltering with embarrassment. Then, very slowly pushed himself into Sonic's entrance and when the blue hegdehog gasped, Shadow tried to keep control. "Its--Its..." Sonic sighed.  
  
"Beautiful?" Shadow whipered, pulling out of Sonic just slightly.  
  
"Yeah..." Sonic gasped when Shadow quickly thrust back into him. Sonic arched his back and Shadow calmed him down by stroking his quills. After he saw that Sonic was calm, he pulled out of him and thrust hard into him again. The shock had died down and they'd fallen into a comfortable rhythm, the pressure slowly but surely rising.  
  
Sonic wished they could stay like this forever, not having to know that soon something could be coming after his Shadow. They could just stay like this and nothing could ever happen...  
  
The orgasm caught both of them by suprise and loud yells and screams emitted from the room. Suddenly Sonic covered Shadow's mouth, "SHH! I think an old lady lives across the hall."  
  
"Then she's probably deaf, "Shadow panted, voice quite muffled against Sonic's hand. He gently pulled it away and began softly kissing it. "I hope I didn't hurt you..."  
  
"Oh, it was wonderful," Sonic blushed, staring as Shadow kissed is hand, as if he worshipped him. As if Sonic were his. Shadow rolled off of Sonic and cuddled the other hedgehog in his arms. "..." Sonic mumbled but then he gained the confidence, "Ashiteru."  
  
Shadow looked shocked for a moment, then his eyes softened, "Ashiteru." And they both fell into deep sleeps, listening for each others, soft breaths.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back at Tails' house in the Mystic Ruins, everything was just utter chaos. Knuckles and Rouge were trying to cook, Chao came from only god knows where, and the lab had blew up a couple of times.  
  
"I think I got it!" Tails said brightly, covered in soot.  
  
"You do?" Fiona said with false brightness.  
  
"Yes! See, Shadow gets his power from the Chaos Emeralds meaning the emeralds also gave him his invinciblity. So all we have to do is reverse the feed of the emeralds to take the invinciblity and not physical energy."  
  
"But then, "Fiona said, dropping her pissy mood, "Shadow won't live forever."  
  
Tails' eyes grew warm, "I'd think that's for the best, wouldn't you?"  
  
Fiona gasped, not because of what he'd said, but that he'd finally noticed SOMEBODY'S emotions. Now if only he'd notice hers...  
  
"But when I reverse the feed, the emerald will automatically piece together and go after the energy of Shadow's invinciblity." Tails said, "And there won't be any way to stop it until it has what it came for. Then the emerald will go back to wherever it once was when Shadow was trapped inside it."  
  
Tails pieced together the emerald and put it into a glass box with a small hole at the top, made with metal. The hole was connected to a pipe and the pipe had a lever on it which was plugged up in a electicity socket. Tails went over to the lever, pulled it down and a blast of light hit the emerald and it came to life, spinning wildly. A bright beam of light inched from the spinning jewel, going straight through the wall, no doubt searching for Shadow.  
  
"Um, maybe you should have given them a warning call?" Fiona suggusted.  
  
Tails slapped his forehead, "DOH!"  
  
End of Chapter Seven  
  
***  
  
I'm so sorry it took so long to update this! Sophmore year is so hard, I have bitchy teachers, and I'm really sick...so please enjoy and I'll have the next chappie up much sooner than this one. *PLUS* on the last chapter (which might be the next one) you get a sneak preview of Connection, Part 2! Hell yeah! Now that's like going to the movies!   
  
And I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far and those to come. I didn't expect to get as many reviews as I did and it kinda makes me blush. See? *blushhhh* ^_^; 


	8. Chp 8

Title: Connection-Chp 8  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow went Super, The combined power of the Chaos Emeralds connects Sonic and Shadow to each other. A year after Shadow's disappearance, Sonic still can't let go. What could it mean?  
  
A/N: Its a songfic. Hehehe...I'm funny.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Shadow had felt the tug at his chest, but he didn't fight against it. He simply let go of Sonic's sleeping body and stood up gently from the bed. He went to stare out the window. Only one thought came to his mind.  
  
*I've got to get away.*  
  
Without a second thought, Shadow slipped out the room and opened the front door and left, speeding at his usual speeds--oh somewhere around the speed of supersonic sound--leaving Sonic's apartment and Station Square behind.  
  
*Maybe if I run farther enough, it'll give up.* Shadow thought, entering the thick forrest of the Mystic Ruins.  
  
~hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love and i'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?~  
  
Shadow kept running, until he didn't have the slightest idea where he was. The tugging was getting more frequent and behind more strengh. What would happen this time if the emerald absorbed him? With even more of its energy depleted, it could very well take Shadow's soul, or so he thought. A grim smile came over his face.  
  
*Seeing as I don't go to heaven or hell, what's the use of a soul anyway?* he thought as he ran towards a cliff, overlooking the bright Station Square. *Dead end.*  
  
~holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light  
  
it ends here tonight~  
  
***  
  
Tails, Rouge, Knuckles were flying towards Station Square; Amy and Fiona being carried by Knuckles and Tails.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't drop you," Tails reasurred.  
  
Fiona blushed, "I know you won't. I trust you."  
  
Meanwhile, Amy was pratically having a painck attack in Knuckles' arms, "DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME!!"  
  
"Relax, I'm not, if you just keep *still*!" Knuckles responded.  
  
Rouge looked down onto the street, a quick yellow dash appeared and disappeared as quick as it had come. "Hey, guys! There goes Shadow! It looks like he's heading towards the Mystic Ruins."  
  
"What's with all this Mystic Ruins traveling? We already have to deal with those dumb hikers who won't go back to their families." Tails noted.  
  
(A/N: really. Have you seen those guys in SA? One doesn't even go back to his wife!!!)  
  
"Look, me and Rouge will take Amy and Fiona back to follow him," Knuckles said, "Tails, you know how to talk to Sonic, you go get him and meet us there."  
  
Tails nodded in understanding and handed Fiona over to Rouge. Tails leaned down to meet Fiona's eye level, "You know, she won't drop you either. I can promise you that."  
  
Fiona blushed again, "I know," she said dumbly.  
  
***  
  
~i'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forrest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree  
  
(come find me)  
  
i know you hear me  
  
i can taste in your tears~  
  
Sonic woke up cold. Like he'd been doused in ice water. He was alone in his bed. What could that mean? Where was his Shadow? The one he'd just gotten the courage to say 'I love you' to?  
  
He checked everywhere. Shadow was gone! Sonic began to whimper and leaned against the wall in his bedroom. Had it already happened? Had he just slept through it all?  
  
*Maybe Shadow had slept too. Maybe it wasn't painless like earlier.* He thought.   
  
The only person who was even close to being equal with Sonic was gone. He turned his wet eyes away from the bed, where just hours before...  
  
Sonic jumped. There was a knock at the door. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he leaned up and walked out the room, over to the door to answer it. Apon closer inspection, he noticed that the doorknob was unlocked. Although, before he had time to calculate what this meant, Tails opened the door himself.  
  
"SONIC?" Tails panted. He hadn't been running but he looked it. He'd been flying for long periods of time, carrying heavy loads. "Is Shadow--"  
  
"He's gone." Sonic said misrerably, "Gone forever. I'll never see him again, not even after death..."  
  
"Oh Sonic, Rouge said she saw Shadow run into the forrest of the Mystic Ruins. She, Knuckles, Amy and Fiona went to investigate." Tails explained.  
  
"He must have didn't want me to have seen..." Sonic mumbled aloud.  
  
"There's still a chance. I changed the frequency of the emerald, its going after Shadow's invinciblity now. Come on, we can still catch them."  
  
Sonic's mood changed quite dramatically, although he was still worried that Shadow might have to be in pain. How did the chance of living forever feel when it was tore away from you and you were forced back into mortality?   
  
"Let me get my shoes," Sonic said, smiling lightly.  
  
~holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light  
  
it ends here tonight~  
  
***  
  
Shadow saw the beam come at him and it pushed with such force that he fell from the cliff he'd been sitting on. He reached out a hand and grabbed a loose tree root and held on for dear life. A life that Shadow wouldn't have in a little bit.  
  
Before, when the beam of energy first had happened, Shadow didn't have a chance to quite examine it. But now, it was dark and the beam was flowing freely from him. On the surface, images shown like a televison screen, through his eyes of his past.  
  
Professor Gerald Robtnik supervising the loading and unloading of tons of boxes labeled "Maria's Things".  
  
The Professor in a lab, two metaliic bodies floating in blue liquid, all the while with the Professor mumbling "Perfect".  
  
Maria on her bed, opening her eyes for the first time--but that couldn't be right, no one opens their eyes for the first time at the age of 12...  
  
And the time Maria sent him off to Earth.  
  
*Give them a chance to be happy.*  
  
*All living things must be given a chance*  
  
*Because after this life, THEY have something to look forward to. So, right now, while their all happy and the same and unaware of their fates, let them be happy, Shadow.*  
  
Then the freezing process, Shadow awaking...blah blah...island go boom...blah blah blah...Amy pissing him off...blah blah blah...Prototype...blah blah...the other metallic girl climbing out of her tank, eyes red like blood, thristing for revenge...blah blah...  
  
*Who do you think made the call? Who do you think got the Professor in trouble? Who do you think, in a way, KILLED him?* an foreign thought slipped into Shadow's mind that at once he remembered used to be his...a long time ago...  
  
Shadow looked up from the beam to see four figures land, and the chaos emerald--glowing brightly-- right behind them. "Shadow!" Rouge and Knuckles ran after him, but the beam lashed out and smacked against them, forcing Rouge back but hitting Knuckles into a tree.  
  
"Dumbass, " Rouge breathed.  
  
"Owie..." Knuckles moaned.  
  
Fiona stayed back, "Looks like we can't get too close--" The root that Shadow was holding onto slipped a little. "Ah--! I guess only those who have used the Chaos Emeralds can get near..."  
  
"That can't be it--Knuckles has used them but he can't get near!" Amy cried suddenly.  
  
"Owie.." Knuckles moaned again.  
  
"Well, maybe only the one he shares the connection with can get near..." Fiona added. *Hurry up guys...*  
  
***  
  
Tails and Sonic were on their way to the forrest limits at the fastest speed possible. Sonic didn't want to leave Tails behind, yet he was very eager to get to Shadow, to see if he was alright. When they came to the clearing, Sonic was a little relieved.   
  
Shadow was hanging off a cliff, the emerald's thiving beam already in his chest, undoubtly looking for his invinciblity. Knuckles was knocked out with Rouge tending to him and Amy and Fiona were trying to reach Shadow without getting into the beam's way, but no matter what, the bight light would lash out at them.  
  
Sonic quickly lunged forward, the beam accepting him, and threw both his arms down and grabbed Shadow's arms just in time before the root broke and fell into the dark abyss below. Their eyes met and Sonic noticed that Shadow's eyes had went grey again. Grey and very confused, but not in any pain from what Sonic could see.  
  
"Does it hurt?" he asked, just to be sure.  
  
"No," Shadow responded, "But something else is on my mind." he talked as if a bight beam pulled from the depths of an old 'Star Trek' episode were an everyday thing. Something else was bothering him, Sonic knew because he looked into the beam also, seeing the images.  
  
*I found Metal Sonic quite like that...* he pondered. *Wait--Metal Sonic was a robot, meaning--* Sonic's thoughts were cut off as soon as the beam shut off and the bright glowing emerald fell to the ground, having recharged itself.  
  
Everybody (besides Knuckles who was still crying "Owie") ran forward and helped Sonic pull Shadow back up. The black hedgehog didn't seem to have any damage, he just looked very tired. He embraced Sonic in a hug and whispered in his ear:  
  
"Now we can be together forever now."  
  
And without anyone noticing, the emerald suddenly disappeared, and as Tails had said, it went back to wherever it had been--in outer space.  
  
~closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no ones there~  
  
***  
  
A month after the ARK incident, the space station itself had drifted towards the remains of the moon, finally collasping after holding together for so long. Most of the debris and freak experiments spilled from the ARK, most of it burning up in the atmosphere when Earth's gravity brought it closer. But some of it remained, like a jar of blue liquid, with a floating figure in it...the shape was that of a child, but it didn't look quite like a normal child.  
  
Its hair was black and red, as if it were to match with some accessorie...  
  
When the chaos emerald that had just appeared there, tapped the glass jar...the girl's eyes opened--blood red, thirsting for revenge...for being created only to not be loved and to be labeled as a "mistake".  
  
*They all loved her more than me! I did come before her! Even the hedgehog...the damn hedgehog. They all paid for it in the end. Maria II is destroyed...the Professor is dead...but that damn hedgehog is still out there. We're both connected to the Chaos emeralds...its how all of the Professor's creations got their energy.* The robotic girl thought suddenly.  
  
"Oh Shadow, your Maria's here..." the girl echoed in a dark voice, nothing like the Maria Shadow DID know.  
  
~say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black~  
  
End of Connection Part 1  
  
***  
  
OOOH! What shall happen in Connection Part Two? Who is this Maria I and why did she betray the Professor? If Maria is totally made up, who gave Gerald the idea for her creation? Is Erika-Chan going to put up any stories under a different fandom? All this and more, answered next time on Dragon Ball Z! Oh wait ^_^; I mean, Connection!  
  
The lyrics for my first ever song fic were from Evanescence's "My Last Breath". See, the song fic was something I'd never done before, I hope I did it right. Like that Harry Potter song fic with "As The World Falls Down" by David Bowie. That was cool. Oh, gosh, oh gee, I'm ranting, aren't I? I'm sorry! Well, I'd like to end my rant by saying THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND THOSE WHO WILL REVIEW! Thanks so much--your reviews and my ultimate writing skills have helped this story come along way!  
  
Sonic: If their so ultimate, will there be sonadowy love scenes in Connection Pt. 2?  
  
Erika-Chan (Blu Evermind): You'll have to wait and see, won't cha?  
  
Shadow: Awww... -_-; 


End file.
